When Pokemon Trainers Go Bad
by Xx Blue Skull Candy xX
Summary: A collection of short pokemon stories. In which Red makes snowmen,Green is pissed off,and Gold thinks Green is a murderer. T for future stories.
1. Snow Pikachu

**A/N This is the start of a Pokémon drabble. This is my first time trying to do one so most of the stories will be humorous to the point of them almost not making sense. Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

_What Red dose with his free time…_

As Green trudged through the snow he couldn't help but laugh at others. When he told his employees* that he was heading to Mt. Silver they all gaped at him, and then tried to talk him out of it. Some had explained that the wild Pokémon there were extremely strong. Others had told him that it gets below freezing near the top. Even one of his Ace Trainers insisted that a ghost lived at the top.

Green, however, simply laughed before heading towards the door. He stopped in front of the exit and yelled a "Smell ya later!" to the group of Ace Trainers behind him. Green could swear he heard one of them snort but he just smirked and continued out the door. **

Now that he was nearing the top he recalled the warnings from the Ace Trainers. Extremly strong pokemon? Please! Green Oak was the famed five minute champion. He could handle anything! Below freezing? Green had come prepared and Arcanine was already by his side keeping the gym leader at least a little bit warm. The ghost of Mt. Silver… Well…

Red really wasn't that bad…

Speaking of Red, Green was nearing the top of the reached mountain. He quickly took the last turn before practically sprinting forward towards where Red usually stood.

Green quickly pulled his jacket closer to himself as he glanced around.

Where was Red?

Said raven was missing from where he usually stood overlooking the region. For a moment Green felt his stomach drop in fear before he noticed something standing out against the snow.

On closer inspection, Green found that it was… A snowman.

And not just a regular snow man… No it was expertly crafted into the shape of a Pikachu. Green glanced around the mountain side and found more of them, all shaped like different parts of Red's team.

Green seethed as he followed the trail of snow Pokémon. As he continued on his path, Green realized that the ice sculptures were leading him to Red's cave. By the time the small cave came into view, Green was drenched with melted snow and he swore that if he saw another snow Pikachu, he would just throw himself off the mountain.***

The cave itself was quite nice, and Green had to admit that it was about 10 times warmer inside than it was out.

"Hello? Red?" He called. He really wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't receive one.

"I swear I'm going to murder you!" Green cursed under his breath as he continued into the cavern. Arcanine at least gave Green a little light as he journeyed farther inside. The fire wolf had especially enjoyed its long walk. For reasons unknown to Green, the dog loved the snow. It had literally pranced through it on the way up and for a minute Green considered returning the Pokémon to its ball. Its behavior was slightly beyond weird. ****

Green just sighed and continued his walk. After a few minutes, Green noticed a light up ahead. He quickened his pace until he was almost running. He stopped to return Arcanine to its ball before resuming his fast pace. The light continued to grow and when Green turned the last corner, he could completely see his trail a head.

Red was sitting on a rock with Charizard sitting in front of him. The champion was holding a small cup of tea to his lips, but Green could see he was not drinking it. The younger teen was too paralyzed by Green's sudden appearance to pay attention to his steaming drink.

"Uh, Hi?" Green offered to break the awkward silence.

This set everything in motion.

Red made a choking sound as he spat out the tea that was in his throat. It flew everywhere, including into Green's eyes.

"For the love of Arceus!" Green cursed as he was temporarily blinded by the remnants of the hot drink. A towel was thrown at him, courtesy of Red, and Green quickly wiped the offending liquid from his eyes.

"The hell was that about?" Green spat at Red slightly pissed off by the raven.

The red eyed boy simply stood up and hugged Green.

"Sorry." His quite voice sent shivers down Green's back*****

"I just really missed you."

Green blushed deeply before he pulled Red closer.

"Ya. Ya. Just don't spit on my again."

"I make no such promises." Came Red's quiet but sarcastic response.

Green snorted but ignored the comment.

"What's with the creepy snowmen?"

Red pulled away from Green and flashed him a rare, sly smile.

"Even I get bored of training sometimes."

* * *

*: Green had a habit of calling his employees 'Minions.' Many of them had quit because of this, only making things harder for Green. However he refuses to stop calling them that because he finds it hilarious.

**: After leaving, Green began envisioning how he would change the puzzle in the gym to confuse his 'Minions' for payback. Again, Green dose this for fun, making it hard to find more 'Minions' willing to replace the ones that quit.

***: He was also going to throw Red off the mountain for good measure too. There was a plan to lure the champion out with the promise of a good battle and then he tackle him off the side of the mountain for making him climb up there and look at his demonic snow creations.

****: Green's Arcanine wasn't the only one acting weird. Eevee had thrown it's self into some power lines the day before. When Green saved the thing from its horrible fate, he asked (Very nicely) why Eevee was trying to kill herself. The small fox simply whipped her tail before strutting over to a picture of Jolteon and pointed to it. Green almost wanted to throw himself into some power lines. He could swear that Gold was rubbing off on his Pokémon.

*****: Green does not like Red in any way. Nope. No way what so ever. It had nothing to do with the fact that Red was looking especially cute that day. Nothing.

* * *

I think this is one of my better fics! I'm actually happy about the way it came out! Anyway, if you want to see a specific Shipping in a future Drabble just tell me in a reveiw or PM me.

~Blue


	2. GREEN!

"**GREEN!"**

The Viridian gym leader bolted out of his chair in his office and back into the gym. He knew that voice.* It was Gold's, and based on the fact that it sounded like the younger trainer had pissed himself, Green guessed it had to be something important.

"**GREEN!"**

Green winced. That one was louder than the last. And it sounded like it was coming from upstairs…

The gym leader wasted no time in sprinting up the stairs that led to his apartment.**

Gold was standing outside his door, a look of pure terror on his face. Green also off-handedly noticed that the other actually had wet his pants. When his golden eyes spotted Green, a look of relief lit up his face.

"G-g-Green! I was just coming to ask some advice. I-I went inside and… and… Red! Red's **DEAD!"**

The younger boy screeched the last part before slowly collapsing onto the ground with a (very very manly) sob.

"He's dead… He's dead…"

Green sighed and opened the door to his apartment, already aware of what was waiting inside.

Lying in the middle of the floor was Red. He was face down in a deep crimson pool of blood with a large knife sticking out of his back. His arm was extended towards the door, as if to say he was trying to escape. It was then that Green noticed the writing.

Near Red's hand were several messy words that Green could hardly make out…

_It was Green_

Apparently Gold had followed him inside at some point because Green heard a gasp come from behind him.

Green turned to see Gold, tears still on the side of his face, as he held a finger towards the gym leader.

"**You** did it? How could you? You were friends! Rivals! How could you do this to someone so nice! You are a monster!"

With that, Gold sprinted out of the room with a shout of, "I'm calling the police!"

Green sighed and looked at Red's 'body'.

"Great. Now you did it Red. He's calling the police. I'm going to have to deal with this **and** clean up the blood stains."

A small laugh came from the 'body' and Green noticed that Red's eyes were now open.

Red sat up, the fake blood still on his black t-shirt, and shot Green a glance that clearly stated, Its-your-fault-that-you-ignore-me.

"Yea. Yea. Just don't do it again if you know someone's coming over"

The red eyed boy smiled and left to take a shower, leaving Green to clean up his mess.

Green sighed again for what seemed like the twelfth time today.

This had been going on for two weeks now. Every day, when Green came home, Red would always pretend to be dead. Last time he was just sitting on the couch with an arrow sticking out of his head, blood dripping off the side of his face. The time before that, Red had hung himself from the ceiling.***

Green knew why he was doing this too. Red needed attention. He was like a baby lillipup in this aspect. If he didn't get enough attention, he would act out to get it. Apparently, Red found this way to be the most amusing.

Green laughed as he remembers having a meeting with his 'minions'. Red thought it was a good time to visit so he came down the stairs with an ax sticking out of his neck. He then got a juice box from the fridge and sat in the corner of the room, slurping on the straw as loud as he could.

Needless to say, many quit latter that day.

Finding quality 'minions' was getting harder these days.

Green heard the shower stop around the same time he finished cleaning up. Red came out of their room, now fully clothed. The raven let a smile creep across his face when he saw Green staring at him.

Green smiled back as he put away the cloth he had been using for cleaning. He then literally pounced on the raven.

"I hate it when you play dead." Green hissed before he locked his lips with the smaller boy. Green savored the moment, loving the taste of his former rival. All too soon though, Red pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"I love you too."

Just as the two were about to resume their make-out session, someone began slamming on their door.

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Red and Green exchanged looks before Green spoke up.

"I think you should get this one."

* * *

*: How could Green ever forget Gold's voice? Gold called him nearly every day for a battle or advice or even for money sometimes. He was far more annoying than that kid who only called to talk about his 'top percentage Rattata.'

**: It might not seem like it, but Green is a workaholic. He had the spare attic on top of the gym renovated into an apartment so he would never be far away from his oh-so-precious gym. The only problem with this is that crazy challengers that have lost egg Green's apartment and gym at the same time. How convenient.

***: Red even sat through dinner with that arrow through his head. He just sat there like it was nothing while he ate his spaghetti and meatballs with red sauce. Green for some odd reason had not appetite.


	3. A win for Gold

**A/N Not really sure where this came from… I guess I was in a depressing mood or something. I think it has to do with the fact I found a dead mouse on the sidewalk while walking home from school. Yep. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. R.I.P. Mr. Mouserton.**

The battle was over. Another victory.

The girl's last Pokémon, an Azmarill, had crumpled to the ground in a heap after just one attack from Pikachu.

_Pathetic._

The once smiling girl, who had mentioned that her name was Kotone, now had a look of total defeat in her eyes.

_Serves her right._

After a few seconds Red turned away from her. Apparently, this is what broke her out of her daze because he soon heard a strangled sounding sob. Was she actually crying? Some part of Red wanted to turn around, offer some comforting words and help her down the mountain. The other part of him wanted to laugh at her pitiful reaction to losing.

Red decided to pick the happy medium between the two. He did nothing. As always.

She healed her Pokémon and muttered a quiet farewell before beginning her trek back down the mountain.

_Just like all the others._

Red stared at the sky. They were in the middle of summer, so the sun was only hindered by the uncommon cloud. For some reason, he didn't feel warm.

When had he stopped feeling? There was a time when Red would have had the same reaction. He would have cried at even the thought of his Pokémon being brutally beaten. Back when he first started his journey. He had been all smiles then. When had the feeling left him?

Red stilled loved his Pokémon. He still fed them and trained with them. Hell, he even played with them from time to time. But over time the loneliness began to kick in. He was flooded with regrets. He thought about how he could have been nicer to Green. He lamented the fact that he had not talked to his mom in about 5 months. He mulled over his dealings with Team Rocket.

Everything that had been bottled up over the years suddenly exploded, leaving Red just a ghost of himself.

No more feelings. No more regrets.

Red blinked, trying to pull himself out of his self-pity. It was often on days he was not freezing his ass off that he would delve into his own thoughts and question what he was even doing here.

Flashes of memories rushed past his eyes. Many of them were of the joy of winning a battle. Oh how great it used to feel to win.

_To be the best._

When did the joy of victory leave? Did it leave when his feelings did? Or maybe, they left when everyone else did.

Sure, Green had remained loyal to him. He would bring up food, supplies, and tidbits of information about upcoming trainers. They had remained friends even though they were both too stubborn to say anything about it. But still, it wasn't enough for Red.

His other friends had abandoned him. Misty ,Blue, Bill, Prof. Oak, Daisy, Brock. All of them. Red hadn't heard from any of them since he came up. Two long years ago.

The sound of crunching snow caught Red's attention. Of course, he didn't turn around. It was probably Green anyway. Green usually would call him an ass for not even acknowledging him; complain about the cold and the hike up here and then finaly give Red his supplies.

But not today. Apparently Green wanted to be addressed, so Red gave in, wanting some sort of human contact, even for the brief amount of time Green would stay with him.

Red was slightly startled to see that it wasn't Green at all, but another challenger. The teen was dressed in a red hoodie and black and yellow shorts. On his head was a black and yellow hat that was on backwards. He had raven hair that seemed to be quiet rebellious and bright golden eyes that were filled with a fire that Red found familiar…

_Two in one day. That has never happened before._

"Who… are you?"

The small smirk that adorned his face seemed both playful and mocking at the same time.

"Wow. They told me you were a mute. I'm Gold by the way. New champion of Johto."

He seemed so impressed by himself that he even stuck his hand in front of his eyes as though examining his finger nails.

"They call me the new Red."

This caught the red eyed boy's attention. 'New Red?' He wasn't aware he had become the old Red. Maybe the public thought he was dead.

"So, who told you to come here?

" Red was honestly curious. Whoever had sent the golden eyed teen must have known that Red was up here.

"The Viridian gym leader told me after I beat him. What was his name again? Purple? Orange?"

"Green." Red corrected softly.

_Wow. And I thought Green was cocky._

"Anyway," Gold continued as he finally looked up from his nails and flashed Red another smirk, "I came here to defeat you and become a legend myself. Pokémon Master Gold has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Red resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This kid really was something. What was he? 13? 14? Yet he had an attitude that could both piss you off and make you want to hug him at the same time. Even though he was infuriating, Red couldn't help but want to smile. Something he hadn't done in front of another human (Besides Green of course) in a long time.

Red decided that Gold was the best challenge he has had in a long time. The younger teen wasn't even slightly afraid of him, a feat that countless adults had failed at.

So with a faint smile gliding onto his face, Red replied, "I'm surprised that the mountain hasn't collapsed under your extremely inflated ego. Now, maybe I might be able to enjoy myself during this battle."

Gold scowled. Red was sure he had just knocked the cocky teen down a peg. I felt great.

"Humph! I'll make sure you never think of me like that again."

* * *

Two Pokémon left. Typhlosion and Pikachu.

Red's heart was pounding and a smile had made a way onto his face. The red eyed teen had expect the kid to be strong, he was the champion of Johto for a reason, but not this strong!

Red could almost feel the tension from the battle in his bones. He could almost feel the fire in his heart and the electricity flowing through his veins.

This is what he lived for. This feeling. Even if it happened once every two years it was worth it. It restored his faith in the Pokémon trainers of today. It made everything he did worthwhile.

_It makes me feel alive!_

Gold raised his hand, the newest direction for his tired Typhlosion. Even though Gold's words were whipped away by the fierce winds of Mt. Silver, Red could already tell that a Fire Blast was coming his Pikachu's way. Red flipped his hair out of his eyes, indicating for the mouse to roll out of the way.

The Fire Blast barley missed Pikachu, only to nearly hit Red himself. The haywire attack exploded only a few feet from his head. Red glanced at Gold who looked both horrified and amused. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed that they should continue the battle. Red agreed, even though he was sure that his jacket was smoking.

With the flick of his wrist, Red directed Pikachu to use Thunder. The small yellow mouse crouched and Red could see sparks beginning to fill the air around Pikachu. Gold seemed to realize what was happening because he shouted another command, another Fire blast.

A deathly silence filled the field for a brief second. The two opponents locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, both understanding that this last attack would decide the outcome.

_The calm before the storm._

And then everything exploded. The sky let out a thunderous clap as a huge bolt of electricity was hurled towards the fire Pokémon. In response, Typhlosion let out an enormous Fire Blast, melting all of the snow around them as it sped towards its target. The two attacks intercepted each other, causing yet another monstrous sound as the battle field was coved in smoke.

Both teens coughed and strained their eyes, trying to see if their Pokémon was still standing. As the smoke began to clear a silhouette could be faintly seen. As the obstruction finally disappeared completely, it was easy to see that the last Pokémon standing was a small yellow mouse.

After a few seconds, Pikachu seemed to register that it had won because it staggered towards its trainer, a look of triumph written all over its face. When its short trek was over, it gladly collapsed in Red's arms as he praised his most trusted partner.

The red eyed teen reached into his bag, pulling out several max revives as he began to heal his team. Once he was sure that his partners were not in danger, he set his sights on how Gold was fairing.

The Johto champion was apologizing to his Typhlosion, even though the Pokémon seemed to demanding that it was the one that had caused them to lose. A small smile graced Red's lips as he turned away from them, a feeling of sadness growing in his stomach.

Now Gold would leave, just like all of the others, and Red would be left alone again. A small spark of hope glimmered with in him, pleading that Gold was a stubborn as he seemed and that he would come back for a rematch soon.

The sound of crunching snow sounded behind him, and Red knew that it meant good bye. The crunching grew slightly louder until a hand took his own and spun him around, making him stare into a pair of golden eyes.

The Teen was blushing and Red noticed that he hadn't let go of his hand. Gold looked away as he spoke, he almost seemed embarrassed.

"Green sent me up here for two reasons," He started nervously, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. "I was supposed to beat you and then bring you back down from here. I already failed on the first account; I'm not going to fail the second."

And with that, the golden eyed boy started down the mountain, the fingers of the champion still intertwined with his own.

* * *

If you liked it or have any comments, just make a review!


End file.
